Frozen Dragons
by Loto de hielo
Summary: Una antigua reliquia a dos grupos totalmente diferentes a una búsqueda por hallarla y evitar que dos conocidos y terribles enemigos tomen el control sobre todos los reinos. Imagen de Deviantart Jan-Jane
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Hola, este es mi primer fantic. Esta historia la he imaginado desde hace tiempo y finalmente decidí escribirlo. Perdón por si llego a tener faltas de ortografía. Y ahora... disfruten. Frozen es propiedad de Disney y HTTYD es propiedad de Dreamworks**

Prólogo

_Toda historia, leyenda y mito tiene un inicio._

_Hace muchos siglos, los primeros pueblos establecieron sus territorios. Surgieron siete pueblos, entre ellos hubo paz y armonía. El único problema fue que siempre eran atacados y saqueados por un pueblo guerrero y bárbaro: los vikingos._

_Ellos siempre robaban lo que con tanto esfuerzo cosechaban o producían los aldeanos. En ocasiones el costo de estos ataques eran las pérdidas de vidas de los que se defendían. Después de una reunión entre los líderes de cada pueblo, no hubo más opción que unirse para comenzar la guerra contra esos despreciables hombres. Durante un tiempo, hubo demasiadas batallas, parecía que nunca iba a tener fin._

_De repente surgieron dos presencias. Uno de ellos fue el surgimiento de peligrosas criaturas: dragones. Eran extraños reptiles alados que destruían todo a su paso, robaban animales para alimentarse y causaban gran terror. También apareció una mujer que poseía extraña magia: controlaba el hielo y la nieve. Se hacía llamar "La Reina de las Nieves". Hechizó todas las tierras con devastadoras tormentas, proclamando un invierno eterno. Con la llegada de estos seres, la situación se complicó todavía más._

_Los vikingos conocían a los dragones, se habían enfrentado a ellos desde hace poco tiempo. Reunieron el conocimiento suficiente para saber sus características y sus debilidades. Mientras tanto, los sabios de los pueblos trataron de estudiar la magia de la reina y después de meditarlo, no encontraron otra solución que encontrarla y darle fin a su hechizo. _

_Incapaces de vencer a estos dos amenazas solos, las aldeas y los vikingos se reunieron pacíficamente y formaron una alianza para poder acabar a los dragones y a la malvada hechicera. Hicieron una travesía hasta las montañas donde se localizaba, oculto, el castillo de la Reina de las Nieves. En ese lugar, también se encontraban las enormes bestias aladas; al parecer, sentían una especie de conexión con la magia de la soberana, la respetaban y protegían su escondite._

_La batalla comenzó, gracias a su conocimiento, valentía y fuerza, ambos grupos acabaron a los dragones e incluso a las criaturas vivientes creadas por magia. La reina creo diferentes obstáculos para evitar que entraran a su palacio, pero no consiguió su objetivo. Presintiendo que podría ser su final, transfirió todo el poder a su corona: hecha de un raro metal encantado y decorado por una gema azul, con el deseo de reencarnar y recuperarla para poder vengarse. _

_Uno de los líderes logró encontrarla y finalmente, acabó con su vida y con el invierno eterno. Para evitar que volviera el hechizo, clavó su espada en la corona; la gema se partió en pedazos, curiosamente en siete. Él descubrió que la magia aún estaba en los pedazos de la gema y se liberaba cuando la tocaba con sus manos descubiertas._

_Luego de mucho discutirlo, cada líder de cada pueblo se llevaría un trozo de la piedra. Para los vikingos, en agradecimiento por su ayuda, se les entregó la base de metal. Estos, a cambio, prometieron irse a otras tierras y llevar a los dragones lejos de las villas. Los bárbaros se fueron, cumpliendo su promesa y jamás se les volvió a ver._

_Conforme fueron pasando los siglos, los pueblos fueron creciendo y expandiéndose hasta convertirse en reinos. Los siete principales fueron: Arendelle, las Islas del Norte, las Islas del Sur, Corona, Kinston, Weselton y Alyusha._

_ La historia acerca de la temible Reina de las Nieves se fue olvidando poco a poco, ya que creían que la magia se desvaneció junto con su muerte, pero se conservó la esencia de la lucha contra una "temible amenaza" con la idea de que los dragones se extinguieron junto con los vikingos. _

_Los líderes se convirtieron en los reyes de sus respectivos territorios, heredando a sus descendientes el fragmento de la piedra y mantiendola oculta de todo contacto humano. Se declaró que solo los herederos a la corona y a una persona de confianza se les diría donde está localizada, con el fin de evitar que los que los que desean robar el trono roben el valioso tesoro._

_ Para conmemorar a la batalla y los vínculos que se formaron, se creó el Festival de la Osadía, donde personas de diferentes territorios se reúnen en una gran fiesta y se organiza un torneo de diferentes competencias, dando como premio un tesoro valioso del lugar anfitrión._

_Además de la alteración del legendario suceso, se inculcó una advertencia: se cree que si los pedazos se unen, la gema volverá a formarse, completándola con la base metálica;y si alguien llegara a ponérsela, un antiguo poder oculto se desatará y todos los reinos estarían bajo merced de la destrucción._

_Nadie creía que eso sucedería, hasta ahora...  
_

**XXXXXXXX**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Esta es la introducción a la historia. Tendrá de todo un poco: aventuras, romance, un poco de tragedia, drama y comedia. Algunos nombre fueron inventados. Dejen sus reviews con sus comentarios. ****Luego escribiré el próximo capitulo.**

**Gracias**


	2. El anuncio del Festival

En el hermoso y pacífico reino de Arendelle, los aldeanos disfrutaban de un cálido y fresco día de verano. En el castillo, la gobernante: la reina Elsa, esperaba, en su despacho, la carta que le informaría quien sería el anfitrión del Festival de la Osadía. Esperaba que fuera Arendelle, porque desde hace años que no lo era*; cuando era elegido, su padre siempre rechazaba la propuesta, ya que significaría tener que hospedar a los representantes de cada territorio en el castillo, pero había cerrado las puertas debido a una "razón difícil de explicar".

Ella temía que los organizadores se hallan enterado de su "peculiar cualidad": magia capaz de crear hielo y nieve. O peor aún, lo que pasó hace un año en el día de su coronación: cuando sus poderes fueron descubiertos, ella huyó a las montañas, creó un invierno eterno y su hermana murió congelada, pero milagrosamente volvió a vivir.

Después de romper su tratado comercial con Weselton y tener conflictos con las Islas del Sur por el atentado contra su vida, podría afectar de mala manera la decisión del lugar sede, no quería que por culpa de sus poderes, Arendelle se tuviera una mala imagen y cayera en la ruina.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, entró su adorada hermana: la princesa Anna.

-¿Elsa?- dijo ella. -¿Por qué no bajaste a desayunar esta mañana? Me quede muy precupada por ti.

-Perdoname Anna, me levanté muy temprano de la cama y vine aquí a pensar-contestó Elsa triste por haberla preocupado.

-Ah...- dijo Anna suspirando de alivio. -Creí que estarías enojada conmigo por algo, pero luego pensé que eso no podría ser, porque últimamente no hice nada que te pudiera molestar...

-Anna...

-Pero recordé lo que paso ayer, con el florero...

-Anna...- Elsa empezaba a impacientarse.

-y con el tapete de las escaleras...

-¡ANNA!- gritó su hermana, asustándole. -Si me hubiera molestado por algo que hiciste te lo hubiera dicho, recuerda que entre las dos ya no hay secretos- dijo con con una cálida sonrisa.

-Lo sé, pero pensé que otra vez te encerrarías y me dejarías fuera de tu vida- dijo la pelirroja con tristeza.

-Eso nunca volverá a pasar de lo prometo.

-Esta bien, pero dime porque no bajaste

-Es que estoy esperando la respuesta del comité organizador del Festival. Hace años que Arendelle no es el reino anfitrión, pero temo que los organizadores se hayan enterado lo de mis poderes y me consideren un peligro.

-Elsa- dijó la pelirroja con un tono de molestia en su voz- tú no eres peligrosa, lo que pasó hace tiempo fue un accidente, no le harías daño a nadie y todos aquí lo saben-.

-Sí, pero ya se esparcieron los rumores en muchas partes y podrían despreciar el reino, o peor: planear una invasión.

Su hermana estaba a punto de contestar cuando le puerta se abre y entra Kai, su sirviente, con varias cartas en su mano.

-Majestad, acaba de llegar la correspondencia y ,si no me equivocó, por el sello una de ellas es del Comité del Festival de la Osadía-. Éste era la figura de un arco y una flecha; atrás de ella estaba una flama, ambas rodeadas por un círculo.

Ambas quedaron sorprendidas, pero Elsa trataba de disimular calma. -Gracias Kai- dijo la rubia recibiendo amablemente las cartas.

-Con permiso majestades- el mayordomo hizo una reverencia a la reina y a la princesa y salió de la habitación.

Las hermanas se miraron entre ellas por un breve segundo, luego fijaron su vista a la carta que habían estado esperando. Anna empezó a caminar lentamente hacia atrás, sabía que ese era un momento de mucha tensión para su hermana y quería darle su espacio personal. Elsa quitó el sello y removió la hoja del sobre, la desplegó y empezó a leerla. Después de un momento, la dejó sobre el escritorio, se levantó y se dirigió a la pelirroja.

-¿Elsa?- Empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-Anna...- en su cara empezaba a formarse una sonrisa- empecemos a organizar todo, Arendelle es la sede oficial de la septuagésima edición del Festival de la Osadía.

-¡O por dios!¡No puede ser! ¡Te lo dije!- Anna empezó a girar de la felicidad y abrazó a su hermana mayor con mucho cariño.

-Ahora mismo haré el anuncio oficial ante todo el pueblo, le diré a Kai que cite a todos en el patio principal.

-Cuando llegue Kristoff de las montañas le diré, pero ahora iré a decirle a todos. !O por dios! !Que emoción!- salió de la habitación corriendo y dando saltos de alegría.

La reina sonrió al ver a su hermana alejarse por el pasillo. Ella tuvo razón todo el tiempo, ahora que ya puede controlar mejor sus poderes, iba a demostrar que no era un peligro para los demás. Empezó a revisar diferentes documentos y a planear las actividades que se llevarían a cabo: las pruebas para los competidores que los representarían, re-modelar el viejo campo de juego, comprobar que hubiera posadas para los deportistas de los otros reinos (incluyendo a los familiares de estos y otras personas extranjeras) e investigar si había suficientes habitaciones para los embajadores; de no ser así tendría que ceder su habitación y mudarse a la antigua alcoba de sus padres.

Al momento en pensar en ellos, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que fallecieron, realmente los extrañaba mucho. Estaba arrepentida de no haberse despedido antes de que ellos partieran en su viaje. En ocasiones, cuando tenía dudas y temores, deseaba que su padre estuviera ahí para decirle que hacer, aconsejándole como ser una buena gobernante. De pronto, surgió un recuerdo en su mente.

_Flashback_

_En el último Festival de la Osadía en Arendelle, cuando tenía seis años, su padre les había contado a ella y a su hermana por primera vez la historia del festival, de la corona y los fragmentos. Antes de irse a dormir, les mostró donde estaba guardado su pedazo, ellas lo contemplaron maravilladas, era lo más brillante que habían visto, parecía un pedazo del hielo. La reina llegó y llevó a las niñas a su habitación, pero su esposo pidió que dejará a Elsa un momento más con él._

_Al estar a solas, él le pidió que observara atentamente el trozo de gema._

_-¿Elsa?_

_-¿Si papá?_

_-¿Sabes porque mantenemos oculto ese fragmento?_

_-Para que nadie lo robe_

_-Sí, pero ¿Exactamente por qué?_

_-Porque es muy valioso y muy bonito._

_-Sí, pero no siempre todo lo que es bonito y bello en este mundo es lo que parece. Lo que parece simple puede guardar un gran tesoro. A veces lo más valioso esta escondido en los lugares donde no esperábamos encontrarlos._

_-No lo entiendo- dijo la pequeña confundida._

_-Algún día lo entenderás- contestó su padre con mucha calma. La cargó y la llevó a su cuarto para ir a dormir._

_Fin del flashback_

Ya habían pasado muchos años y aún seguía sin entenderlo. ¿Cómo encontraría algo valioso en un lugar donde no buscaría? Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y prepararse para el anuncio oficial. Se fue a su cuarto, se peinó y se puso el mismo vestido que usó en el día de su coronación. Se veía igual que ese día, excepto por su corona que la había dejado en su palacio de hielo.

Cuando estaba de camino al balcón que daba al patio, decidió pasar al cuarto de sus padres. Estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez después de tanto tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar, pero tomó fuerza. Al entrar sintió su presencia, todo estaba justo como lo habían dejado antes de partir. Se acerco a la mesa, tomó el joyero de su madre: una pequeña caja plateada con detalles dorados en las esquinas. Lo abrió y sonrió ante las hermosas joyas que ahí se encontraban, las acarició delicadamente.

De pronto sintió algo extraño, un pequeño sobre con un bulto adentro de él. En él estaba escrito "Para Elsa", esto la sorprendió y decidió abrirlo. Al descubrir su contenido se sorprendió y volvió a llorar, es hermoso lo que había ahí: un collar en el que colgaba una piedra con un diseño floral. También había una carta, empezó a leerla:

_"Para ti, mi amor, sabemos que serás una sabia y fuerte líder para nuestro pueblo. Recuerda que siempre estaremos ahí para ti y para Anna._

_Con mucho amor, mamá y papá"_

En la habitación empezó a nevar y las paredes se empezaron a congelar. Elsa no podía parar de llorar, tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, estaba feliz al ver que sus padres siempre la quisieron y confiaban en ella; por el otro, estaba triste por no haber tenido suficiente tiempo para convivir con ellos y nunca dejar que la abrazarán, ni siquiera antes de despedirse.

Alguién toca la puerta, era Anna.

-¿Elsa, estás ahí? Ya es hora de anuncio ¿Pasa algo malo?-. Con dificultad abre la puerta y ve preocupada a su hermana llorando. Va hacía ella -Elsa ¿Que pasa? ¿Porqué lloras?- Elsa le da la carta, la empieza a leer y también empieza a llorar. -Oh Elsa, esto es muy hermoso-.

-También me dieron esto- mostrándole el collar -¿Me ayudarías a ponérmelo?.

-Claro- contestándole a su hermana. Se puso detrás de ella, con mucha delicadeza le colocó la cadena en el cuello y finalmente lo aseguró. -Listo, ya quedo-. Elsa se voltea a ver a su hermana. -Se te ve increíble-.

-Anna, los extraño mucho.

-Yo también, pero ellos no querían que estuviéramos tristes, sino felices y ubidas, como siempre debe ser- y la abrazó muy fuerte. Ahora que estaban en el cuarto de sus padres, ambas sentían la presencia de sus padres, acompañándolas.

-Ok- dijo la reina frotándose los ojos -ahora relajémonos y vayámonos a dar el anuncio que seguro ya han de estar esperándonos.

-Esta bien, yo me voy adelantando. Te veo allá- Anna salé apresurada de la habitación.

Después de dar un último vistazo al cuarto y a su aspecto, Elsa sale y camina directo al balcón, con la seguridad de que todo va a salir bien

* * *

**Perdón por la tardanza, pero tenía unas cuantas dificultades al escribir este capítulo, pero aquí está. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

***Para el proceso de selección, se arregla un sorteo entre los reinos para saber quién será el organizador. Ponen sus nombres escritos en un papel, los colocan en una urna y el ganador es el que salga primero. Si existen dificultades o los gobernantes lo rechazan, eligen al segundo que salga.**

**Esto no lo puso en el prólogo porque hasta ahora se me ocurrió, lo siento (cara avergonzada).**

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Gracias**


	3. ¿Seré un buen líder?

**Nota de autor: Frozen es propiedad de Disney y Cómo entrenar a tu dragón le pertenece a Dreamworks-**

Mientras tanto, más allá lejos de Arendelle, de las altas montañas y cruzando un vasto océano; se encontraba una pequeña isla: la Isla de Berk, hogar de una civilización oculta para el mundo: vikingos. Durante trescientos años, desde que llegaron, combatieron con los temibles dragones, era un lugar en el que tenías que matar para sobrevivir.

No fue hasta que un joven vikingo llamado Hipo hizo lo que nadie hubiera imaginado: forjó una amistad con uno de ellos; con un Furia Nocturna, el más extraño de todos los dragones. Les demostró a todos en su pueblo que no eran bestias sanguinarias como siempre lo habían creído; sino nobles criaturas con las que podían convivir. Logró que la guerra acabara e hizo la vida mucho mejor.

Ahora el pueblo de Berk estaba preparándose para una gran fiesta: su fundación, que sería en cuatro días. La historia cuenta que los vikingos habían estado viajando desde hace tiempo buscando cuál sería su hogar, tratando de resguardar su valioso tesoro; éste era una base de una corona hecha de metal que le robaron a un peligroso dragón después de derrotarlo. Diferentes grupos se esparcieron hacia el norte, se establecieron en las bajas montañas y en diferentes islas; uno de ellos se asentó en donde ahora es Berk.

El jefe de la tribu de Berk, Harald, por haber sido quién acabó con la bestia, se quedó con la diadema metálica. Se creó la tradición de que en el festival, cuando hubiera un nuevo líder, esté la usara durante la celebración como señal de fortaleza y orgullo. Conforme fue pasando el tiempo, la tiara fue perdiendo su brillo; pero no con la misma velocidad que los metales comunes, como si se negara a perderlo. Durante los siglos, otros pueblos habían intentado robarlo, pero siempre fracasaban: ya sea por los fuertes guerreros que ahí residían o por nunca encontrarla. La corona estaba oculta, solo los patriarcas y los dignos de confianza tenían el derecho de saber donde estaba oculta **(N/A: lo sé, no soy original).**

Ahora, todo el pueblo, tanto vikingos como dragones, estaban preparándose lo que sería una gran celebración. El nuevo jefe de Berk: Hipo, debía llevar puesta la diadema todo el tiempo que durará la celebración. Hace ocho meses que él se convirtió en el nuevo líder de Berk, después de enfrentarse a Drago Manodura y salvar a los dragones. Pero su puesto tuvo un precio muy alto: su padre sacrifico su vida para salvarlo. En su funeral, Hipo confesó que temía no llegar a ser como su padre:

_"¿Cómo te conviertes en alguien tan grande, tan valiente, tan entregado?, creo que sólo hay que intentarlo"._

Jamás olvidaría ese momento, en el que comprendió que un líder siempre protege a los suyos y que no importa lo que pase o a quienes se enfrenten, siempre contarán con sus dragones.

-Hipo...-fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos por una voz dulce: era Valka, su madre -¿En que estabas pensando?

-Oh, en nada en especial, sólo en las cosas que tengo que hacer hoy. Ya sabes: solucionar peleas, arreglar cosas, fabricar monturas... ah, y evitar que los gemelos destruyan todo. Es demasiado agotador.

Ella sabía que estaba mintiendo, veía en la mirada de su hijo un sentimiento de tristeza y nostalgia; pero sabia que él no se lo contaría, así que decidió no insistirle.

-Sí, ya lo creo -continuando con la conversación- se que es difícil tener que soportar tanta presión, pero sé que tu podrás-. Hipo no quería seguir hablando del tema y rápidamente creo una excusa.

-Gracias...oye voy a dar un vistazo por la isla para saber que todo está bien ¿Sí? Ya vuelvo-. Con rapidez salió de su casa y fue a buscar a su fiel amigo Chimuelo. ¡Hey amigo!-llamó al dragón negro- ¿Quieres ir a dar un paseo?- El lagarto gigante se movió emocionado y dio unos pequeños brincos. Hipo se sube a él, el dragón abre sus alas y despega hacia el cielo.

Mientras va surcando el cielo, ve a la distancia a Berk, jamás se cansaría de verlo, pero ahora solo quería aislarse por un breve momento para descansar y reflexionar. Se sentía libre, se olvidaba de todos los problemas que tenía y solo disfrutaba del aire en su cara. Finalmente, después de un momento, llega al lugar que había descubierto hace tiempo.

-Bien Chimuelo, bienvenido otra vez a "Axila Lamida" -este hizo un gruñido de gusto y cayó rendido al suelo. -Se siente raro volver aquí, ¿no lo crees?-le pregunta el jinete a su dragón, quién solo le responde con un resoplido. Ahora que estaba solo (bueno, casi solo), sentía que podría aclarar algunas dudas que invadían su mente. ¿Podría llevar sobre su espalda a toda una aldea con vikingos y dragones? ¿Lograría que las demás tribus aceptarán a las bestias aladas como criaturas amigables y nobles? Pero sobretodo quería saber la respuesta a una pregunta: ¿Que había más allá de las montañas? Tenía el deseo de saber que tierras lejanas le faltaba por descubrir, lugares que ningún libro ha descrito ¿Será que podrá hallar nuevos dragones? ¿O solo encontrará nuevas formas de arriesgar su vida?

Mientras pensaba, oyó por detrás un rugido de dragón, lo conocía perfectamente: era de un nadder. Se voltea y ver que no es nadie más que Astrid, su novia, montada en su compañera dragón Torméntula. -Ja, sabía que te iba a encontrar aquí-dice gustosa la chica.

-Buenas tardes milady, ¿acaso me he vuelto tan predecible?

-Un poco, la verdad, sí- bromeando un poco con él- Deberías ir a Berk, un Gronckle se comió toda un cesta de pescado y el pescador empezó a discutir con el dueño, además que los gemelos prendieron en llamas a dos barcos.

Hipo dio un suspiro de frustración y se dejó caer al suelo quedando boca arriba. Después de unos segundo de silencio, le hace una pregunta a Astrid.

-¿Crees que hago un buen trabajo? Como jefe quiero decir.

-Claro que sí, haces tu mejor esfuerzo y todos estamos bien, eso es importante.

-Sí, lo sé, pero en ocasiones, siento que no tengo idea de lo que hago o lo que debo hacer. Desearía que alguien me aconsejará o entendiera lo que es cuidar de una aldea. Ojalá mi padre estuviera aquí- al pensar en eso, el sentimiento de tristeza lo estaba invadiendo profundamente; si lo hubiera salvado, le diría que hacer y cómo dirigir a su gente. Una lágrima estaba a punto de salir de sus ojos, pero se las limpió rápidamente.

-Oye-dijo su novia tranquilamente. Lo hace levantarse y verla de frente, - tú no tienes la culpa de nada, nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar. Estoico estaría orgulloso de ti por lo que has hecho, por Berk y por los dragones. Tal vez no encuentres a alguien inexperto como tú, pero tienes a tu madre y a Bocón, ellos son podrían ser tus consejeros y guiarte. Recuerda: no estás sólo-. Le da una tierna sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla.

Él le devuelve la sonrisa- tienes razón, gracias- dice ahora más tranquilo. Se incorpora hasta quedar de pie -bueno, es hora de volver amigo-dirigiéndose a Chimuelo. Se sube a su dragón y despegan nuevamente a su hogar con Astrid siguiéndolos. Ella tenía razón, solo tiene que intentarlo y dar su mayor esfuerzo en lo que haga, por el bien de su pueblo, aunque tenga que olvidar su sueño de conocer nuevos lugares.

_Lo que no sabía era que después de todo, ese sueño pronto se haría realidad. _

* * *

**Perdón, ya lo sé, dos meses sin actualizar, no tengo perdón de dios. La universidad me ha mantenido demasiado ocupada, pero ahora que ya empezaron las vacaciones, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. **

**Pasando a otro tema, tal vez incluya algunas canciones a través de la historia. Haré que algunos personajes canten, pero no todos porque sería un poco raro. No todos los episodios tendrán canciones, solo cuando el momento de inspiración me llegué.**

**Gracias por sus reviews, me siento bien al ver que a muchas personas les gusta. Dejen comentarios con sus opiniones y sugerencias.**

**Gracias. Les escribe Loto de hielo**


	4. Tesoros ocultos

**Nota de autor: Frozen le pertenece a Disney y Cómo entrenar a tu dragón le pertenece Dreamworks.**

**Esto pasa después de lo acontecido en Frozen Fever.**

* * *

En Arendelle:

Elsa se sentía feliz, ¿y cómo no estarlo? Después de dar el gran anuncio al pueblo, todo el mundo se alegro, ya que sería un evento de gran magnitud en el reino: habrá muchos días de celebración y de competencia amistosa. Sin duda, todos dejarían de creer que ella es una bruja malvada y se olvidarían del apodo que le han puesto desde hace un año: "La Reina de las Nieves". Elsa sonrió al pensar en todo lo bueno que vendrá después.

Mientras tanto Anna estaba sentada en el sofá de la biblioteca acompañada por Kristoff. Después del aviso, ambos decidieron irse a un lugar más tranquilo. Ella saltaba de la alegría y la emoción cuando Olaf entra, ve a Anna tan feliz y le pregunta:

-!Hey, Anna! ¿Por qué ahora todo el mundo está tan alegre? ¿Va a haber otro cumpleaños?- Había pasado una semana de la fiesta de la princesa y el muñeco de nieve ya esperaba otra celebración tan divertida como esa.

-No exactamente Olaf- respondió la princesa con amabilidad -Si será una fiesta, pero no de alguien en especial. Se llama el Festival de la Osadía.

Olaf, al oírlo, también se lleno de emoción por dentro. -Guau, ¿y por qué se llama así?

-Pues verás...- Anna empezó a relatarle la historia de cómo los antiguos reinos se unieron con los vikingos para acabar con la amenaza de dragones; se sabía cada detalle del relato porque era su favorito desde que era una niña: le pedía a sus padres que se lo contaran cada noche, y después de que ellos fallecieran, leerlo y recordarlo le ayudaba a calmar el dolor que sentía, era su escape temporal a su sufrimiento. Pero ahora todo eso se había acabado.

-¡Whooo! -Olaf se había quedado con los ojos abiertos después de acabada la historia- es increíble ¿En verdad pasó todo eso?

-Sí.

-¿Existieron los dragones?

-Eso dicen- .

-¿Aún queda alguno por aquí?-

-No Olaf, nadie ha visto alguno en siglos- contesta Kristoff formando parte de la conversación.

Esto decepciono un poco al muñeco, pero rápidamente pensó en un deseo.

-No sería increíble si todavía hubiera. ¿Qué tal si están por ahí escondidos?

-Tal vez Olaf- aunque solo le seguía la corriente, ella debía admitir que también se había hecho la misma pregunta. ¿Qué tal si todavía quedará al menos una sola de esas bestias vivas? Pero esa reflexión quedó interrumpida por otra pregunta de su amigo.

-¿Y también es cierto lo de los cristales?

-Claro.

-¿Está escondido por aquí?- Inocentemente, empezó a inspeccionar los rincones de la biblioteca. Esto hizo que tanto Anna como Kristoff soltaran una pequeña risa, la inocencia de Olaf daba mucha ternura. -Me gustaría poder verlo.

-Sí, sería interesante saber cómo es- comenta Kristoff recostándose en el sillón..

Entonces a la princesa se le ocurrió una brillante idea, -Oh por dios, ¡¿cómo no se me pudo haber ocurrido antes!?. Tomó al montañés del brazo y lo llevaba lejos de la biblioteca.

-¡Anna! ¿A dónde vamos!- preguntaba su novio sorprendido al ser sacado de la habitación.

-¡A ver a Elsa! Es hora de que veas el cristal- decía muy emocionada.

-No lo sé Anna- decía él con un rastro de duda-, ¿crees que sea buena idea?

-Claro que sí, tú eres alguien de confianza- ella decía con seguridad

-¿Yo también puedo ir?- preguntaba Olaf tratando de alcanzarlos.

-Claro que sí Olaf- con esta respuesta el muñeco de nieve corría muy feliz tras de ellos.

Elsa estaba trabajando con el papeleo en su oficina cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta.

-¿Elsa? - preguntaba Anna, -soy yo, estoy con Kristoff y Olaf, ¿podemos pasar?

-Claro-contestó la reina. Se abre la entrada, entran su hermana y sus dos amigos. -¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Pues... nos preguntábamos...bueno, más bien yo me estaba preguntando; porque Kristoff tuvo la idea pero no se animaba a preguntar, pero yo le dije: "Vamos, anímate", pero él simplemente se negaba y después de insistirle muchas, pero muchas veces finalmente aceptó y...

-Anna -interrumpió amablemente su hermana- solo dimelo.

-Ok. Lo que te quería...queríamos preguntar es que... ¿Podríamos ver el cristal de la historia?

La joven reina quedó sorprendida con la pregunta. -Anna, no...no lo sé. Tú sabes las reglas-.

-Sí, lo sé; pero Kristoff ha probado ser de confianza y Olaf sabría guardar el secreto, ¿verdad Olaf?

-Claro que sí- contesta muy alegre.

Elsa miró a la ventana y se quedo reflexionando: es cierto que sus amigos han probado ser de confianza, ya los considera como una familia y significa mucho para Anna. Finalmente tomó una decisión: -De acuerdo, pero prometen no decírselo a nadie-.

La princesa se emociona y corre a abrazar a su hermana. -GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS. No se lo van a contar a nadie, ¿verdad chicos?- dijo volteando a verlos.

-Claro Anna, mi boca se mantendrá cerrada- confirmó el muñeco de nieve con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo solo tengo a Sven, ¿a quién más se lo voy a contar?- declaró el montañés.

-Muy bien, primero cerremos la puerta y las ventanas- dicho esto, las hermanas se apresuraron a bloquear todo acceso a la habitación o cualquier punto donde alguien podría verlos.

-Eh...¿No están exagerando un poco?- preguntó Kristoff.

-Claro que no, lo que voy a mostrarles es un secreto y nadie más debe saber donde está- contestó Elsa. Él levantó las manos en señal de "está bien, no voy a replicar más".

Después de asegurarse de que todo estuviera cerrado, la rubia volteó a ver su hermana y amigos con una mirada, una mezcla de seriedad y preocupación. -Lo que estoy a punto de mostrarles es algo muy secreto y nadie más debe de saberlo, ¿entendieron?-. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ok, vengan conmigo- todos se acercaron al lugar que les indicaba Elsa: el librero. En el tercer estante a la derecha, ella tomó unos cuantos libros y los apartó, dejando ver una parte de la pared. Aunque se veía un tanto oscuro, se podía distinguir una figura en la pared, era un cajón oculto. La reina agarró la pequeña manija y esta se abrió hacia la izquierda; en su interior había un cajón, Elsa lo saca y todos lo ven detenidamente. La caja tenía los bordes de un metal gris casi negro, cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, al removerla se dispersó por el lugar e hizo que todos tosieran. Ahora sólo faltaba levantar los seguros para revelar lo que había en su interior.

Con una mirada, Elsa inspeccionó a las personas (y muñeco de nieve) que había a su alrededor- ¿Están listos?-.

-Sí- dijeron con un rastro evidente de nerviosismo. Ella levantó lentamente los seguros de la caja...empezó a abrirla con cuidado... y finalmente quedó destapada completamente. -Whoo...- todos se asombraron por lo que veían.

-Hmm... recuerdo que era más pequeño y más brillante- dijo Anna.

-Tal vez perdió su brillo con el paso del tiempo. O nosotras lo recordamos diferente- dijo Elsa reflexionando con lo que dijo su hermana.

-Sí, creo que es cierto.

Trataba de no mostrarlo, pero al verlo, la reina sonrió aunque con tristeza; recordó el momento en que su padre les contó sobre el curioso objeto a ella y a Anna. Era un valioso recuerdo de su familia y ahora la estaba compartiendo con las personas que quiere y que la quieren por igual. Ahora era una nueva memoria que nunca podría olvidar.

* * *

En Berk:

Hipo estaba caminando por la aldea averiguando si había otro problema por resolver y rezaba a los dioses que los gemelos no hubieran vuelto a prender algo en llamas. Ahora iba de camino al Gran Salón porque su madre y Bocón le iban a decir donde estaba escondida la corona que él deberá utilizar en la fiesta. Subió los escalones y en la entrada se encontraban ellos.

-Hola hijo- dijo Valka-¿está todo bien? ¿Cómo estuvo tu paseo?

-Bien, muy tranquilo, sin ningún problema- pronunció el joven vikingo con una ligera sonrisa. En verdad le había servido alejarse un momento de la aldea para reflexionar sobre su vida.

-Bien, bien-interrumpió Bocón- ahora que el jefe regreso de su pequeño viaje, vayamos a lo que vinimos-. Los tres entraron al Gran Salón; pero antes de ir, Hipo se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Chimuelo: -Amigo, ¿podrías vigilar la entrada?- a lo que el dragón respondió con un gruñido como si dijera: "claro que sí" y se posicionó en medio de las puertas. -Gracias- le dijo el jinete y finalmente cerró la puerta.

Ellos caminaron hacia el centro del lugar. Hipo no pudo evitar ver la pintura de él y Estoico que les hicieron hace años. Estuvo a punto romper en lágrimas, pero resistió; sabía que su padre querría que fuera fuerte por él y su aldea, tenía fe en él y no le iba a fallar. Continuo su camino hacia su madre y Bocón.

-Muy bien- empezó a el viejo vikingo, ¿estás listo para ver lo más valioso que hay en estas tierras? ¿ Lo que muchas tribus han intentado robar desde el inicio de Berk? ¿El símbolo de lo que somos y lo que siempre seremos? ¿Lo que...?

-Si Bocón, si lo estoy- respondió el jefe.

-Muy bien, es por aquí- con un hilo de frustración por haberle cortado la inspiración.

Caminaron hacia la chimenea y se acercaron al hogar*. Ahí, el viejo vikingo tomó una piedra del interior que, al parecer estaba un tanto floja. Con esfuerzo, sacó la roca de su lugar; y ahí estaba: un objeto que apenas se distinguía en la oscuridad. Él metió su brazo izquierdo y con ayuda del garfio que tenía por mano, sacó la valiosa posesión. La corona de metal estaba gris y con apenas un poco de brillo por la cantidad de óxido que llevaba, clara muestra de la antigüedad que tenía.

Al observarlo, Hipo se sorprendió, sabía que ahora él debería usarla.

-Bien Hipo, aquí está, lo que hace que Berk sea...Berk.

-Sólo ten cuidado al usarla- le aconsejó su madre- recuerdo que cuando Estoico lo usó le dio mucha picazón por el óxido.

-Si, después de la celebración tuvo una fea comezón en su cara, que después pasó por todo su cuerpo. Tuvo que estar en cama por un buen tiempo.

-De acuerdo- se lo vio por unos segundos más y se le ocurrió una idea -¿Saben? Creo que sé como solucionar el problema del óxido.

-De acuerdo, pero eso será más tarde- le recordó su maestro- ahora tienes más tareas que cumplir.

-Ahhh...-reclamó el jóven jefe con un signo de frustración- ¿En serio?-. No es que no quisiera cumplir con sus obligaciones, pero ya había hecho bastantes en tan solo unas pocas horas y realmente quería arreglar la tiara.

-Sí, en serio. Ahora sal y haz que Berk sea...Berk- le contestó Bocón. Regresó la corona a su lugar y colocó la piedra para esconderla.

Él, Valka e Hipo caminaban de camino a la salida. Pero el jóven volteó donde estaba oculto el tesoro, sonrió y siguió su camino. Ahora que era el jefe, debía resguardar una de las mayores posesiones de Berk y se prometió a sí mismo que lo haría. No iba a permitir que le pasara algo malo.

Pero lo que no sabía era que el destino le tenía preparado otro camino.

* * *

**Perdón por no haber escrito desde hace tiempo, pero las clases me mantenían ocupada. Pero finalmente aquí está el capítulo.**

**Gracias por los reviews.**

**Gracias. Les escribe Loto de hielo.**


	5. Palabras en familia

**Nota de autor: Frozen le pertenece a Disney y Cómo entrenar a tu dragón le pertenece a Dreamworks.**

En Berk:

El atardecer estaba a punto de irse para llegar la oscuridad de la noche. Los últimos rayos de sol estaban iluminando la isla lo que le daba una calidez que hacía olvidar por un momento el aire frío. Al pie de las escaleras del Gran Salón, el joven jinete castaño estaba muy exhausto por todo lo que había hecho en el día, entre ellas arreglas las típicas peleas de los vikingos: que alguien le debe a alguien, un dragón se metió a la casa de otro y una que otra queja. En días como esos se cuestionaba si no estaba haciendo las cosas mal, sabía que la plática con Astrid lo había animado, pero aún seguía preguntándose cómo ser el guía de su pueblo.

En ese momento llega Valka.

-Hipo...¿que pasa? Y esta vez dime lo que pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-. Al principio él dudaba, pero la mirada tan dulce de su madre sabía que podía contarle lo que sea.

-¿Crees que hago las cosas bien?

-¿De que hablas?

Se levantó y empezó a hablar -De lo de ser jefe, muchas veces es frustrante cuando no sé cómo arreglar las cosas, o que comenten que no tenga idea de lo que hago. ¿Sabes que me llegan cartas de otras aldeas? Y en algunas dicen que Berk pronto se hundirá por mi culpa y me comparan con los antiguos jefes de sus aldeas, pero más con los de Berk...- se había detenido porque en ese momento estaba ya muy enojado- incluso con papá. Y eso me hace sentir..- ya no pudo terminar la oración y se sentó en el suelo.

Su madre lo vio con tristeza, se acercó a él y lo abrazó; sabía que necesitaba amor y consuelo. Lo ayudó a levantarse, tomó su cara gentilmente entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

-Hipo, no dejes que los comentarios te hieran. Tal vez no seas como los anteriores jefes, pero tienes características que te hacen único. Yo sé que harás cosas increíbles por Berk-.

_Palabras pueden lastimar,_

_tu orgullo mostrará._

_Escucha bien tu corazón, _

_pues él te puede guiar._

Lo invitó a ver lo que había a su alrededor.

_Las flores giran hacia el Sol,_

_con gracia singular._

_Y aunque cada una es especial_

_no es más que las demás._

_Crece y ten amor,_

_que el tiempo a ti te enseñe._

_Florece y ve hacia _

_donde el corazón te muestre._

_Crece y ve que al fin_

_de mil colores te han de ver._

_Ten fe pues solo así_

_tus dones van a florecer._

Finalmente el cielo se tiño de morado. Ahora el castaños ya se sentía mejor, eran las palabras justas que necesitaba. En momentos como ese, agradecía a los dioses por haberlo reunido con su madre. Le dio un fuerte abrazo demostrando todo su cariño. -Gracias mamá- se separó de ella y empezó a subir las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó al ver al joven tan emocionado.

-Al Gran Salón. Tengo una idea para arreglar la corona-.

-Esta bien, pero no te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde-.

-No lo haré- pero ya no se escuchó muy claro lo que dijo por lo apresurado que iba. Antes de subir los últimos peldaños dio un última despedida a su madre, saludó a Chimuelo que ya estaba esperándolo desde hace un rato y ambos entraron.

-Ok amigo, cuida la puerta mientras yo trabajo- mientras su compañero iba a vigilar, el castaño repitió el proceso para sacar la corona de su escondite. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, fue a una de las mesas, se sentó y sacó una botella de saliva de dragón; hace tiempo que había descubierto que esa asquerosa sustancia tenía la propiedad de quitar el óxido de ciertos metales, esperaba que pudiera funcionar con uno tan viejo. En un trapo unto un poco de baba y frotó con él la tiara, pero en cuanto empezó a hacerlo tuvo que poner mucho esfuerzo por la gran cantidad de herrumbre que había, era más forzado que las armas que había hecho a través de los años. Después de dos fuertes pulidas, vio que apenas había limpiado un pequeño espacio.

-Esta va a ser una larga noche- dijo con frustración.

* * *

En Arendelle:

Elsa ya estaba en su habitación preparándose para dormir. Sentada en su escritorio revisaba unos últimos papeles antes de acostarse. Llaman a la puerta.

-Elsa, soy Anna-.

-Pasa- la pelirroja entra y ve como su hermana aún sigue trabajando, se sentía mal por todo el empeño que pone en sus deberes. La reina se voltea a verla.

-¿Qué deseas Anna?-

-Elsa, antes de irme a dormir me puse a pensar en algo-

-¿Sí?

-Sé que ahora estás bastante ocupada arreglando las cosas para el festival y yo quisiera ayudarte-.

-¿Éstas segura?

-Claro que sí, deseo tener más responsabilidades y apoyarte en lo que necesitas. Puedes darme cualquier tarea, la que sea-. La rubia no pudo más que sonreír, le alegraba que su pequeña hermana empezará a madurar y a trabajar por el reino.

-Muy bien-.

-¡Yeihhh!- empezó a dar pequeños saltos- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?.

-Déjame revisar-empezó a revisar sus documentos hasta que encontró algo que podría hacer Anna- encontré algo. Se supone que hay que verificar que el viejo estadio este en buenas condiciones, pero como no se ha usado en mucho tiempo seguramente tiene muchos daños ¿Podrías ir mañana y ver que hace falta arreglar?

-Desde luego ¿Kristoff puede venir conmigo?- le suplica con ojos tiernos.

-De acuerdo- nuevamente la pelirroja empezó a brincar emocionada.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias. Te prometo que no te fallaré- corre y le da un abrazo a su hermana quién le responde con el mismo cariño.

-Sé que no lo harás-.

Acabando con el abrazo, Anna dió un gran bostezo. -Bueno, creo que ya me voy a dormir. Buenas noches Elsa.

-Descansa Anna- cuando sale, la rubia re-ordena sus papeles, los acomoda en un lugar segura y se va a la cama. Con su hermana ayudándola, el Festival de la Osadía en Arendele será perfecta.

* * *

**La canción se llama _Tus dones van a florecer, _es de otra película de Dreamworks. Cuando la escuché otra vez, supe que tenía que ponerla en la historia. Le cambie una frase, en _"Crece y ten amor"_ originalmente decía _"Crece y cree en Dios"_, pero como ellos creen en dioses nórdicos supuse no tendría sentido la oración.**

**Dejen Reviews.**

**Gracias. Les escribe Loto del hielo.**


	6. El extraño ladrón

**Nota de autor: Frozen le pertenece a Disney y Cómo entrenar a tu dragón le pertenece a Dreamworks.**

En Berk:

Ya era casi medianoche y el jefe Hipo todavía seguía despierto, habían pasado varias horas desde que empezó a lustrar la corona. Se había esforzado mucho para sacarle brillo a esa antigüedad, el sueño estaba a punto de vencerlo, pero quería terminar con su tarea. Finalmente, dio una última frotada, vio como la tiara relucía no tan brillante pero perfecta. Sonrió de felicidad y el sueño por fin lo venció y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Ya era muy noche, toda la aldea de Berk estaba en total silencio, solo se oía el murmullo del viento. En el Gran Salón, tanto el jinete como su dragón estaban en una profunda inconsciencia; ninguno se dio cuenta que la entrada había quedado entre-abierta. Justo ahí, entró una figura encapuchada, aprovechando la oscuridad se movió con sigilo para no despertar a la enorme bestia que se encontraba muy cerca. Se acercó a la mesa donde estaba el castaño, con mucho cuidado retiró los dedos del joven de la corona y se lo quito para rápidamente cambiarla por otra similar.

Lentamente fue retrocediendo para salir; pero cuando estaba a punto de irse, el dragón movió su cola haciendo que la figura tropezara y soltara el objeto. Este reboto por las escaleras mientras el ladrón trataba de alcanzarlo. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, el tronido hizo que Chimuelo despertará, vio hacia afuera y enojado lanzó un rugido.

El chico despertó y dijo: -¿Qué pasa Chimuelo?- cuando recuperó la conciencia se dio cuenta que esa no era la corona -Espera, ¿pero qué...?- Fue corriendo a las puertas y vio una persona disfrazada huir. Estaba impactado por lo que estaba viendo.

-¡ALTO, SE LLEVA LA CORONA!- sin dudarlo montó en el lagarto y comenzó a seguirlo.

Esto hizo que cada habitante en la aldea se despertará y comenzará a buscar al ladrón. Los jinetes de dragón ya estaban en el cielo para buscarlo.

-Separense y encuentrenló, no deben dejar que escapé.

-¡Ese ladrón va a pagar por haberme despertado!- gritó Patán.

-¡Y a mí!- exclamó Brutacio.

-¡También a mí!- respondió su hermana gemela Brutilda -¡¿Saben lo difícil que es dormir con sus ronquidos?!-

-¡Tus ronquidos hacen temblar la isla!- le contestó su hermano.

-¡¿Así?! Pues...-

-¡AHORA NO! TENEMOS A ALGUIEN A QUIÉN ATRAPAR!- gritó Hipo.

-¡Ok!- respondieron al unísono. Cuando su líder se fue, el vikingo le susurro a su hermana -Tu eres la que ronca.

Todos ellos se fueron por diferentes direcciones, tenían que apresurarse porque aunque el sujeto no podría irse de la isla tenían que atraparlo para interrogarlo y saber sus intenciones.

Astrid bucaba entre los árboles y finalmente lo encontró.

-¡Aquí está!- sin pensarlo le dio la orden a su dragón -¡Tormenta dispara!- la Nadder lanzó una de las puás de su cola y logró anclar la capa del sujeto en un árbol.

-¡Sí!- pero el sujeto había logrado arrancar gran parte de ella y siguió corriendo.

-¡No!- divisó a lo lejos a donde se dirigía el ladrón, rápidamente fue a alertar a sus compañeros: -¡Rápido! ¡Se va a las montañas!.

-¡Ahí lo atraparemos!- exclamó Hipo. En esas montañas no había salida, solo una grieta que daba a las cuevas subterráneas que daban al mar; pero era muy arriesgado salir por ahí, sino morías por la altura o las rocas, las fuertes olas se encargarían de eso.

Volaron a toda velocidad y descendieron de los reptiles debido a lo pequeña que era la entrada. Pero al llegar todos se sorprendieron que esta había sido bloqueada por ¿hielo?; eso era imposible, no era invierno para que eso pasara, pero ahora no había tiempo de preguntarse eso. Sin dudarlo Hipo le dio la orden al reptil negro.

-¡Chimuelo, dispara!- el Furia Nocturna lanzó una bola de plasma que deshizo el helado obstáculo. Todos entraron a la cueva y efectivamente ahí estaba el sujeto encapuchado.

-¡DETENTE! ¡DEVUELVE ESO!- el castaño corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Tanto él como sus amigos estaban tratando de esquivar las rocas y las estalagmitas; estaban a punto de llegar al final del camino. Finalmente pudo estar lo suficiente cerca para darse un impulso y sujetarlo por las piernas haciendo que ambos tropezaran. Al caer, el sujeto soltó la corona, esta reboto rodó por el suelo hasta caer en la grieta.

Todos se detuvieron en ese momento pasmados sin poder hacer nada. Hipo se quedó en el suelo con el fugitivo quién con la capa abajo finalmente quedó al descubierto y se volteo para ver al castaño. Era alto, fornido, con el cabello pelirrojo, ojos verdes intimidantes, patiñas que tenía a los lados de la cabeza y una piel blanca. Usaba un atuendo extraño, Hipo jamás había visto algo similar en otras islas del archipiélago. El extraño lo veía con una sonrisa descarada.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó Hipo con miedo y enojo.

-Lamentó que haya tenido que ser así...jefe-. Con una patada logró que lo soltara y antes de que alguien más pudiera hacer algo el sujeto se despidió con un además de mano y saltó a la grieta. El jóven líder intentó seguirlo pero Astrid se lo impidió.

-¡Hipo, no! Es muy peligroso- a él le molestaba pero tenía razón. Se agachó para ver la a través de la salida para ver si el ladrón o la tiara seguían ahí. En la oscuridad vio algo indefinible en el agua: el tipo había sobrevivido y con él se llevaba un valioso tesoro. Ese extraño había conseguido lo imposible, algo que nadie en quinientos años pudo lograr: robar la corona de la fundación de Berk.

* * *

** O_ O ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién suponen que hay sido el misterioso ladrón? Eso lo sabrán próximamente.**

**Dejé dos capítulos porque me parecía demasiado largo y así lograba un efecto de suspenso. **

**Para escribir este capítulo busqué música de persecución y al oírla la emoción me invadió y comencé a escribir.**

**Quisiera avisar que esta historia tenga un opening. Se los explicaré en futuros episodios.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Gracias, les escribe Loto de Hielo.**


	7. Problemas y asuntos del corazón

**Nota de autor: _Frozen_ le pertenece a Disney y _HTTYD _es propiedad de Dreamworks**

* * *

Ya de día en Berk:

Ese día era, sin duda, el peor en la historia. Un ladrón había robado la corona de la victoria de Berk, el valioso objeto que había sido resguardado durante siglos ahora estaba desaparecido. El jefe tribal Hipo estaba en el Gran Salón acompañado por Bocón y Valka esperando noticias, había formado equipos de búsqueda alrededor de otras aldeas e islas deshabitadas. Ese sujeto no podía desaparecer de la nada ¿o sí? Oyó llegar a sus amigos, rezaba a los dioses que hubieran capturado al ladrón o al menos tener información acerca de él.

-Ya buscamos en el Nido de dragones y en las islas del noroeste y no hay nada- informaron Astrid y Patapez.

-Yo busqué en la Isla de los marginados y en las islas del suroeste tampoco nada- dijo Patán.

-Y nosotros fuimos al norte y descubrimos algo- notificaron los gemelos.

Todos se sorprendieron y fijaron la mirada en ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Que si llegas a meter una parte del cuerpo en agua fría se queda inmóvil por una hora- respondió Brutacio. Todos frustraron molestos.

-¿Y con respecto al ladrón?- preguntó molesta Astrid

-Ahh...Nop, no encontramos nada- contestó Brutilda.

Hipo se molestó ante las respuestas de sus amigos. Pero no se podía dar por vencido.

-Bien, descansen un momento, después seguirán buscando. Mientras esperaré a las tropas de mar por si llegan a saber algo-. Realmente estaba molesto, ¿cómo puede un extraño desaparecer de la nada? -¿Donde puede estar?- exclamó molestó

-No puede haber ido muy lejos- aseguró su madre- es imposible que haya escapado nadando sin que una persona o dragón lo encuentre.

-¿Qué tal si se escondió en la boca de un dragón?- formuló Brutilda. Esto hizo que todos rechazarán ilógica idea. -¿Qué? Podría ser.

Olvidando la ridícula teoría, el jefe empezó a pensar en el lugar de procedencia del ladrón. A juzgar por su aspecto y sus ropas, posiblemente era de tierras desconocidas.

-¿De donde será ese sujeto? Jamás había visto a alguien así.

-Ni idea. ¿Será de una isla que no sabíamos que existía?

-No lo creo. Tenemos registros de cada aldea que hay en el archipiélago, tanto las pobladas como las deshabitadas- contesta Bocón a la pregunta de Astrid.

-Sí pero de algún lugar salió. ¿Pero saben lo que más me sorprendió de él? Que hizo aparecer hielo; porque no hace tanto frío como para que se congelara la cueva- Hipo se detuvo un momento, pero luego se sobresaltó al considerar algo imposible: -¿Y si eso fue magia?

-Por favor no me hables de magia que esas cosas me asustan- le pedía temeroso Patapez

-¿Y que me dices de Gothi? ¿Ella no te asusta?- le pregunta Patán burlándose de él.

-¡Hey! Con ella es diferente, me espanta, pero ya estoy acostumbrado- le responde tratando de justificarse.

-Como sea- interrumpió el líder- no podría haber otra explicación. Creo que tendre que consultar a Gothi- tal vez ella podría saber las respuestas a sus preguntas.

* * *

En Arendelle:

En los pasillos del castillo, Anna caminaba de camino a los establos para reunirse con Kristoff. Ella le había informado antes de dormir que irían a ver el viejo estadio. Mientras iba de salida, apretaba los labios tratando de probar algo. Cuando llega con su novio él la mira extrañado.

-¿Qué haces?

-Trato de averiguar si puedo hacer que mi labial tenga sabor. Antes de salir me embarré un pedazo de fresa en los labios y trato de averiguar si hago que mis labios sepan y huelan a fresa- lo mira seductivamente-. ¿Quisieras probar?

Él no se esperaba eso, se pone nervioso pero ni duda-

-¡Sí!

La princesa se quita un poco de su labial y se lo embarra a su novio en los labios.

-Y...¿Qué te pareció?

-Eso fue trampa.

-Perdón, quise hacerte una pequeña broma- le da un beso fugaz pero tierno en las labios. -¿Me disculpas?

-Mmm... de acuerdo-. Ella le da otro beso aunque más largo. -Por cierto, tus labios si saben a fresa-.

Ambos ríen y se suben a Sven. Llegan a las puertas exteriores pero al momento de salir oyen llegar a Olaf.

-Hola Anna. Hola Kristoff. Hola Sven. ¿A donde van?

-Vamos a ir a ver un lugar

-¿Puedo ir?

-Claro que si Olaf.

-¡Yeihh!- y ante la respuesta de la princesa, el muñeco de nieve subió a Sven rápidamente con ellos. Al estar montado empezó a oler algo en el aire.

-Oye Kristoff, ¿comiste fresas?

A lo que Anna trató de esconder su risa con la mano. Después de decirle a su amigo que luego le explica, los tres (cuatro si se cuenta al reno) se ponen en marcha hacia su destino.

* * *

En Berk:

Era mediodía. En la cabaña de Gothi, en el punto más alto de la aldea, el joven jefe esperaba encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas ¿Quién era ese ladrón? ¿De donde provenía? ¿Porque robaría la corona y para qué la quería? Pero lo más importante: ¿Donde está? Finalmente llega la anciana.

-Gothi, dime por favor que viste algo.

Ella empieza a dibujar en la tierra tratando de explicar lo que había percibido. Bocón estaba a su lado para dar a entender lo que trataba de decir.

-"Ese forajido no es de arriba..."- la anciana lo golpea con su bastón -"del norte" perdón. "No pertenece al archipiélago, es de tierras desconocidas. Pero vi cosas extrañas".

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ella dice que hay un espantapájaros...- lo vuelve a golpear-perdón, una mujer rodeada de nieve, una fuerte tormenta y ¿una trampa?-le pega- ¿un hocico?- otro golpazo- ah, una flor.

-Pero eso no tiene sentido ¿Qué significa todo eso?- Hipo estaba confundido, todas esas cosas que le había dicho Gothi no lograba entenderlas ¿Qué relación tenían entre ellas y con la corona?

-Dice que no puede explicarlas, hasta ella está desconcertada por eso- concluye el vikingo.

El joven agradece sus esfuerzos y sale de la cabaña. Ya sabe que el sujeto es de lugares nunca antes vistos, pero ¿donde podría estar? ¿Qué planea? ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?

* * *

En Arendelle:

El día era cálido y acogedor. Habían pasado dos horas desde que Anna, junto con Kristoff y Olaf había llegado al estadio y al verlo no tenía buen aspecto. Las polvorientas puertas de la entrada se cayeron al abrirlas. El césped del campo estaba largo y frondoso, algo que el muñeco de nieve aprovecho para rodar en él y hace "ángeles de pasto". Mientras, los chicos probaban las gradas. Estas eran pedazos de madera que por el paso del tiempo estaban húmedas y frágiles; tanto que Anna al dar brincos desde su asiento casi cae si no hubiera sido por el montañés que la tomo del brazo a tiempo. Al inspeccionarlas detenidamente, unas estaban infestadas de insectos y otras de musgo.

Después de recorrer todos los asientos se sentían cansados y un tanto mareados. A la princesa se le ocurrió que para descansar fueran al palco donde se sientan la realeza y otros miembros importantes. Le avisaron a su amiguito de nieve por si no los encontraba, quién ahora se encontraba jugando con algunos bichos. Al llegar ahí se podía vislumbrar todo el lugar y daba una excelente vista al cielo, que ahora estaba azul y claro. Ambos aprovecharon el espacio que había sin los tronos o sillas para recostarse en el barandal. Anna pensó en lo mucho que tenía que informarle a Elsa.

-Vaya, si que este lugar necesita un arreglo.

-¿Un arreglo? Creo que es mejor demolerlo y construir otro -bromeó su novio.

-No lo creo. No hay suficiente tiempo y además Elsa no lo aprobaría -se había reído con la broma pero luego pensó en la posible razón del rechazo a la destrucción del estadio-. Mi padre estuvo aquí alguna vez.

-Oh. Lo siento no debí haber dicho eso.

-Esta bien. ¿Sabes? Se que con ayuda y esfuerzo, este lugar quedará increíble.

Así estuvieron dando sugerencias sobre la remodelación y unos posibles cambios e hicieron bromas sobre lo horrible que estaba el lugar. Anna siempre sonreía cuando estaba con Kristoff, junto a él sentía que su vida estaba brillante y completa. Pero se puso mal al saber que su hermana no sabía lo que era sentirse así. El montañés vio como su novia se entristeció de repente.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Fue por algo que dije?

-No, no es eso. Es que me puse a pensar en lo felices que tu y yo somos juntos y me gustaría que Elsa también lo sintiera.

-Creí que a ella no le interesaba tener a alguien.

-Y no le interesa, pero no quiero que pase sola el resto de su vida.

-Si no está sola. Te tiene a ti.

-Si lo sé. Nunca la dejaré sola y siempre la acompañare, incluso cuando muera estaré ahí en espíritu. Pero si eso llega a pasar quiero que alguien este con ella para que llegue a completar su vida.

-Es lindo que quieras que Elsa tenga novio pero no puedes obligar a alguien a amar a otra persona -no es que él fuera pesimista, pero le preocupaba el pensar que Anna podía hacer algo que molestara a Elsa -¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Hacer una lista de pretendientes para Elsa?

Inmediatamente Anna se emociono -¡Que gran idea!

-No espera. No me refería a...- pero la atolondrada princesa no lo dejó hablar.

-¡Eso podría ayudarla! Gracias, por eso te amo- y le da un beso fugaz. -Ahora vayamos por Olaf para irnos que se hace tarde-. Y antes de que se diera cuenta su novio, salió disparada por su amigo.

El chico dio un suspiro de frustración. Le gustaba aconsejar a Anna pero eso no fue una idea, ni siquiera una sugerencia. Solo esperaba que ella no hiciera algo que acabaría en desastre. Se apresuro para alcanzarla a ella y al hombrecito de nieve e ir de nuevo al castillo.

* * *

**Y aquí esta otro capítulo. Gracias por los reviews, me emociona que les este gustando la historia.**

** La escena de los labios de fresa la saque de iCarly aunque la modifique un poco porque originalmente ella estaba probando mezclar un labio de piña y otro de coco para que supiera a piña colada y no sabía cuando crearon los labiales de sabor. **

**Además también cambie la parte en donde le embarra el labial a su amigo y este le dice que le lastimó el diente porque no creo que Anna sea lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimar a Kristoff. **

**Bien, pasando a otro tema. Planeo poner un opening y tal vez un ending para la historia. Me inspire en un fanfiction que me encontré aunque no recuerdo su nombre. En el siguiente capítulo les diré cuál es la canción.**

**Dejen reviews.**

**Gracias. Les escribe Loto de hielo.**


	8. Un sueño y un viaje

**Nota de autor: Frozen le pertenece a Disney y HTTYD es propiedad de Dreamworks**

* * *

Días después en Berk:

Ya había pasado un tiempo y todavía no había información del ladrón. Hipo estaba agotado física y mentalmente. En los últimos días había ido en grupos de búsqueda alrededor del archipiélago y no encontraron ni un solo rastro del bandido. Ya fueron las tierras del norte a las del sur. Ahora él estaba en la habitación de su casa revisando su mapa. Reflexionaba en los lugares posibles que él y sus amigos pudieron haber olvidado inspeccionar. Sabía que no debían ir al extremo norte por el riesgo de encontrarse con Drago y sus seguidores, aunque ya nadie supo de él desde el ataque de Berk pero aún así debían ser precavidos. Y con respecto al sur, lo más lejos que habían llegado es a la antigua fortaleza de Eret, no habían ido más allá de esas montañas, nadie se arriesgaba a ir ¿Porque será?

-¡Aaaghh!- el joven sintió una punzada en la cabeza. Se sentía presionado por la situación por la que pasaba y confundido por las preguntas que no podía responder. Chimuelo, quién antes estaba dormido, despertó de sobresalto al escuchar a su jinete quejarse. Se levantó y fue hasta él.

-Tranquilo amigo, estoy bien. Anda, vuelve a descansar-. Le rascó la cabeza tranquilizándolo, el dragón ya más relajado volvió a su lugar para adormecerse.

Decidió que era mejor seguir el consejo que le había dado su madre y dormir. Tal vez en la mañana su mente se aclare y piense mejor en lo que va a a hacer. Se acostó en su cama, apagó las velas y finalmente se quedó dormido.

* * *

_Hipo volaba con Chimuelo, el cielo tenía varias nubes. No sabía porque, pero iban más rápido de lo normal. Pasaron por la antigua fortaleza y sin pensarlo ni detenerse atravesaron las montañas. Siguieron avanzando hasta llegar a un hermoso campo que junto a él se encontraba un mar azul y cristalino. De repente, el clima cambio: la temperatura comenzó a descender y el cielo se nubló y en un parpadear de ojos una tormenta de nieve los atrapó. El joven jefe trató de ver a través de las ráfagas de viento, con dificultad logró ver algo que brillaba, era la corona; llegó hasta ella y trató de obtenerla pero con solo tocarla esta se desvaneció. _

_Vio a su alrededor mientras trataba de encontrar a su dragón o un refugio. Con esfuerzo Hipo dio unos cuantos pasos hacia delante mientras trataba de impedir que la nieve lo cubriera por completo. A través de la ventisca, él pudo observar algo que ondeaba, una bandera. Era extraña: una mitad era verde y la otra morada, pero lo hacía destacar era que en el centro tenía un flor amarilla, casi dorada ¿Será la que vio Gothi? __Pero su reflexión fue interrumpida por el espantoso clima. _

_El joven se movió rápido en busca del origen de aquella tempestad y se vio sorprendido por un brillo diferente al que había mirado antes, este era azul e irradiaba con intensidad. Se dirigió hacia ella y lo que encontró lo impactó: era una mujer que estaba de espaldas, su cabello era rubio, atado en una trenza y usaba un vestido que se confundía con el hielo. Pero lo más insólito era que de sus manos brotaba nevisca, usaba magia para crearla. La tormenta se calmó, ahora caían tranquilamente los copos de nieve. La dama se quedó quieta, aún sin darle la cara_. _Hipo se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Cuando ya estaba a pocos metros de ella sintió que estaba hundiéndose en la nevada, trató de salir pero le fue imposible. Fue enterrándose más y más hasta que todo se volvió oscuro._

Hipo se despertó sobresaltado. Estaba impactado por el sueño, pero su mente ya se había aclarado. En la oscuridad de la noche, el jefe ya tenía una respuesta.

* * *

Al mediodía, la aldea estaba reunida para recibir una noticia del jefe. Algunos decían que tal vez ya encontraron la corona, otros que ya capturaron al ladrón e iban a castigarlo con una sangrienta pero divertida tortura. Los murmullos se podían oír con claridad a pesar del intento de ser discretos. Finalmente cuando Hipo aparece, el silencio llega.

-Gente de Berk. Los he mandado a reunir porque tengo algo importante que decirles. Es con respecto al forajido que robó nuestra valiosa corona-. Todos empezaron a especular hasta que se les pidió que se callarán. -Sé que en estos últimos días hemos buscado alrededor de todo el archipiélago y no hallamos nada. Y por eso he decidido...- el joven estaba nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de decir -ir más allá de las montañas del sur-.

Y al momento de decirlo se desato el escándalo. ¿Cómo se atreve a ir hasta fuera de los límites? ¿Qué no estaba prohibido? ¿Qué espantosas cosas podrían vivir ahí? Hipo trató de tranquilizar al pueblo pero no fue hasta que Chimuelo lanzó un potente rugido que hizo que todos se silenciarán.

-Gracias amigo- acaricia a su dragón en el hocico. -Como les decía, iré más lejos de lo que había explorado anteriormente. Sé que es territorio que nadie ha visto y no sé que cosas voy a encontrar ahí. Pero tengo el presentimiento que ahí podré encontrar nuestro tesoro y al sujeto que se la llevó-. Se detuvo un momento para ver los rostros de los demás vikingos.

-Les seré honestos, no se cuanto tiempo vaya a tardar. Si no vuelvo para la celebración, festejen sin mí. No dejaré que mis errores arruinen su diversión. Muchos van a decir que no deberían viajar, pero fue mi culpa que nos hayan robado un pedazo de nuestra historia. Pero les prometo que lo voy a arreglar. Nadie se mete con nuestra aldea-. Al terminar de hablar, se oyeron los vitoreos y gritos de felicidad, el orgullo es sin duda muy importante para ellos.

-Bien, ¿a que hora salimos jefe?- preguntó Patán.

-Si ¿cuando? -siguió Patapez-

-¿Disculpen? No. Yo voy a ir solo, los necesito aquí- Hipo contesta con severidad.

-Ah, no es justo. Tu vas a encontrar y cosas que tal vez te dejen marcas de por vida y nosotros no- replica Brutacio enojado con su hermana.

-Siempre hemos hecho esto juntos. No nos puedes apartar -. Astrid estaba en lo cierto, desde hace tiempo que los seis trabajaban y viajaban juntos en cualquier situación que se presentaba y no quería que esa fuera la excepción.

Al ver la insistencia de sus amigos, Hipo decidió cambiar de estrategia.

-Bien. Si no temen que los congelen, los maten, los hechicen entre otras cosas, esta bien-. Vio en las caras de sus amigos orgullo y muy poco miedo (a excepción de Patapez). Supuso que no caerían ante eso y concluyo que era mejor hablar con la verdad. -Lo digo en serio, no van a ir.

-Hijo, seguro que quieres hacer esto-. Valka estaba preocupada por su hijo. Después de veinte años de no estar con él, temía perderlo si él iba a ese viaje.

-Si mamá. Fue mi falla y voy a solucionarlo. No te preocupes voy a estar bien-. Le un último abrazo antes de partir, sabía que no la volvería a ver por un tiempo. Por eso quería que esa muestra de cariño fuera inolvidable. Después de hacerlo, revisa su bolsa una vez más, ya había preparado provisiones suficientes para el viaje, pero quería estar seguro. Sube con decisión en la montura de su dragón. Ve al pueblo y se despide:

-Adiós todo el mundo-, Chimuelo se prepara y despega. Su jinete da un último vistazo hacia atrás para ver por última vez a su hogar, el cual no vería en un tiempo.

Después de un rato, mientras cruzaba el océano, el joven se preguntaba si estaba preparado para lo que venía, ¿qué clase de cosas le esperaría allá? ¿Encontraría esa rara flor? O lo más extraño: ¿Se encontraría con esa mujer? Se vio interrumpido con un ligero gruñido, su querido Furia Nocturna parecía triste, Hipo presintió que tal vez estaba su dragón así porque esta vez viajaban hacia algo importante solos. Así que trato de reconfortarlo.

-Hey amigo, no estés triste. Sé que es duro que los chicos no vengan con nosotros, pero es lo mejor. Fue mi culpa que robarán la corona y no quiero que ellos paguen por mis errores. Y no sé que nos esta esperando detrás de esas montañas, pero no quiero que les pase nada, son mis amigos y los apreció mucho.

-Awww, ¿tanto así nos quieres? -se escucha de una voz conocida

-Sí..., espera ¿qué?- Hipo buscaba la procedencia de esa persona y para su sorpresa eran los gemelos. -Aghh, ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-¿Qué? ¿Creíste que te irías sin nosotros? Nos perderíamos la diversión -contesta por atrás Patán.

-Les dije que se quedaran. Necesito que alguien cuide de Berk.

-No te preocupes por eso. Tu madre y Bocón pueden hacerse cargo. Te dije que no te íbamos a abandonar -dijo apareciendo Astrid.

-Sí, siempre nos has dicho que siempre hay que hacer las cosas juntos -finaliza Patapez.

-La próxima vez que diga eso denme un golpe en la cabeza -claro que el joven jefe estaba enfadado, sus amigos lo habían desobedecido. Sabía que en ocasiones no lo escuchaban, pero él creyó que al convertirse en su líder al menos cumplirían sus órdenes. Es obvio que eso no fue así. Pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, sería bueno tener apoyo en los obstáculos que tienen por delante. -De acuerdo, acepto que vengan conmigo. Gracias por ayudarme en esto-.

Ya era tarde cuando todos cruzaron por algunas islas hasta llegar a Axila lamida. Se acercaban a la fortaleza de Eret, la que estaba cubierta por picos gigantes hielo. Hipo recordó el momento que lo encontraron, cuanto tiempo había pasado. Pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes, él y sus amigos irían a donde ningún vikingo ha ido.

-Bien, escuchen. Nadie sabe que hay en esas montañas. Nosotros seremos los primeros en ir más allá de lo conocido. Sé que es una locura, pero tal vez el ladrón esté por ahí. Tengo el presentimiento que lo encontraremos. ¿Están listos? -todos asintieron con la cabeza, aunque trataban de disimularlo, estaban un poco nerviosos pero también emocionados. Finalmente llegó el momento: al dejar atrás la fortaleza, se adentraron en las cuevas de las cordilleras. Estaba oscuro, pero gracias al sonar de Chimuelo lograron atravesarlas y salir hacia la luz. Al emerger, se encontraron con un bosque y más allá se podían apreciar unos verdes campos. Siguieron con su destino, volando hacia nuevas tierras por descubrir.

* * *

**Y aquí está otro episodio. Ya casi se acerca el momento en que dos mundos se encuentran, yeiihhh. Sean pacientes, ya llegará. **

**Como verán no puse nada de Arendelle, pero en el próximo episodio volveré a agregarlo.**

**También quiero avisar que tal vez ya no suba tantos episodios en los próximos meses por el asunto de la escuela. Para que no se desesperen.**

**Y con el asunto del opening, ya decidí que canción será: _Aquí y ahora_ de Kiké Jímenez. La cortaría hasta el minuto 1:35. Esta bien si no les gusta, no pido que la oigan en todos los capítulos. Aunque sería bueno que la escucharán al menos una vez.**

**Olvide mencionar que en el capítulo anterior, cuando Anna dice que cuidará de Elsa en espíritu, es una línea casi similar a lo que dijo en _Once Upon a Time_. Fue para aclarar, me gustó tanto que decidí incluirla. Quiero agregar que pondré algunos elementos de la serie en futuros trabajos.**

**Eso es todo, dejen reviews.**

**Gracias. Les escribe Loto de hielo.**


End file.
